


Are You Okay?

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, and asahi is there to help, maybe it's mental illness, maybe... it isn't, noya is having a bad day, this is really bad and self indulgent im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Something about Noya was off.To anyone else on the team, he probably seemed just fine. Maybe missing a few more receives than usual, but he wasn’t doing poorly by any means--Noya never did--and he was able to brush off every miss and keep getting up like it was nothing.But Asahi saw.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Are You Okay?

Something about Noya was off.

Not like it was noticeable. To anyone else on the team, he probably seemed just fine. Maybe missing a few more receives than usual, but he wasn’t doing poorly by any means--Noya never did--and he was able to brush off every miss and keep getting up like it was nothing. 

But Asahi saw. He always did have his eyes trained on Noya, so it was no surprise that he was the only person who noticed the lack of focus in his expression, the way his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, the way he laughed just a little less than usual. Noya could brush off a few missed receives, but he couldn’t hide all those subtle changes, especially not from his boyfriend.

Asahi knew it wasn’t his business. Noya had always been a positive person, so Asahi was sure he would bounce back from whatever was messing him up soon enough. He probably didn’t want anyone worrying about him, anyways.

And yet.

“Are you okay?” Asahi asked during their water break, unable to stop himself. 

Noya paused and lowered the water bottle in his hands, the tiredness in his eyes flashing away as he grinned up at Asahi. “Of course I am,” he said. “Why?”

Asahi shrugged. “You just seem off today. Is there something going on?”

“You worry too much,” Noya said with a laugh, and before Asahi could answer he was jogging back to the court.

Asahi tried yet again to ignore the growing worry in the pit of his stomach. Because Noya had smiled and laughed, and he had made it seem nearly effortless, so there was probably no reason to be concerned.

They switched to three on three practice games, then, and Asahi and Nishinoya were placed on opposing teams, which meant that he could keep his eyes trained on him, would be able to notice if anything really was off. Asahi tried to let that calm him.

Asahi’s team won the first two sets easily. 

The other side was fighting their best, of course, but it was hard with the way Noya was just slightly off, jumping too late and bungling his receives. Most of the team was used to relying on Nishinoya. With him off his game like this, they were floundering. 

But Asahi tried not to let it get to him, because Noya had said he was fine, and he definitely wasn’t doing horribly, even if it was worse than usual.  
Asahi served first on the third set, and he sent it right to Noya--an old habit he had never been able to kill. The lure of focusing on Nishinoya was a little too great, if he was being honest, even though he knew that meant the ball would be sent right back.

Nishinoya jumped straight forward for it, arms out, and the ball went up, like always. It was almost reassuring, for Asahi, because Noya had done that part perfectly.

He had forgotten to focus on his fall, however. 

Noya’s elbow hit the gym floor before he could stop himself, a harsh crack echoing through the gym along with a hushed curse word. 

The ball dropped. 

Noya rose up to his feet almost instantly, holding his arm awkwardly as if he could hide the pain. “That was a good receive,” he said, his voice strained. “Why did you let it drop?”

Asahi was already under the net and on the other side, stepping over to Nishinoya. “Oh my god,” he said, assessing the damage carefully. “Are you okay?”

Nishinoya flashed his usual smile. “Of course I’m okay,” he said. “Look, it’s not that-” he was cut off by a wince as he tried to extend his arm, pulling it back to his side. 

Takeda stepped toward Nishinoya, setting the first aid kit beside him and looking over his arm. “You definitely can’t play with this,” he said after a moment. “You should go home early and ice it, alright?”

For a moment, Noya looked like he was going to argue, but he just sighed and turned on his heels. “Fine,” he said, and he walked out of the gym, his head hanging. 

The gym went silent, for a moment. Asahi turned to look at Takeda with a pleading glance. “Can I go check on him?”

Takeda nodded.

Asahi sped out of the gym after Noya, who was already at the club room door, mumbling as he threw it open and slammed it behind himself. Asahi winced at the noise, but he didn’t stop hurrying in after him. 

Noya had his head against the wall, staring down at his shoes. “Stupid,” he said, banging his good hand against the wall. “I can’t believe I did that.”

Asahi cleared his throat.

Nishinoya barely turned his head to look at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to check on you,” Asahi said. “Noya, are you okay?”

Nishinoya glared at him. “Why do you keep asking me that? I told you, I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine. I mean, something was off today. You’ve never fallen like that before. You can tell me if something is up, you know.”

“I’m fine,” he said again, biting on the words. “You don’t need to worry about me, anyways. You’re not supposed to do that.”

“Noya, what are you talking about?”

Nishinoya sighed, using his good hand to wipe at his eyes in exasperation. “I mean- I’m here to watch out for everyone. Not the other way around. And even if I wasn’t okay, I would find a way to be. It’s my job to be dependable.”

Asahi stepped toward him. “You don’t have to do that, Noya.”

“What good am I if I don’t?” Noya was suddenly yelling now, and it made Asahi stop in his tracks. “What am I worth to the team, to you, if you guys have to waste your time worrying about me? How am I helping anyone if I’m ever not giving my all, for any reason?”

“Noya-”

“I’m not good enough for this team if I don’t work harder, I need to be better, I can’t have days where things are wrong and I mess things up and get injured like this-”

“Noya-”

“I don’t get to have off days, Asahi! I’m not good enough for that! I don’t deserve it! I can’t-”

“Noya.” Asahi stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, pulling him close. “Noya, I need you to be quiet for a second.”

Nishinoya slowly relaxed into Asahi’s arms, as he began to rub his hand up and down his back in soothing circles, taking a moment to relish in the silence.

“I don’t know how you got those ideas,” Asahi said, “but it’s okay if you’re not at your greatest some days. You’re worth everything to us. Not just when you’re playing at your best.”

Noya cleared his throat. “But-”

“No buts.” Asahi said. “I love you. You know that, right? And that doesn’t change for anything. Even if you’re feeling off. Even if you miss every receive. You’re good enough no matter what. I love you.”

Noya had his head buried in Asahi’s shoulder now, his hands balled in his shirt. “It was my fault,” he said, his voice starting to crack. “I should’ve done better today. I shouldn’t have been distracted. I wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I was focused, and then you wouldn’t have to worry about me.”

Asahi shook his head. “Noya, I’m your boyfriend. It’s my job to worry about you.”

Nishinoya pulled back to look up at him, his eyes starting to well with tears. “I don’t deserve this, Asahi. You shouldn’t have to worry about me like this. It’s not fair to you.”

“Noya, you’ve been here for me and the team since the beginning. Please let me return the favor.”

Nishinoya didn’t say anything, just stared up at Asahi as the tears finally overflowed from his eyes.

Asahi wiped at the tears that were running down his cheeks. “Nishinoya, do you want to talk about what was wrong today?”

Noya just shook his head. “It’s not… Can we just stay here like this for now? I don’t really want to think about it.”

Asahi lowered his head to Noya’s shoulder, pulling him tighter. “Of course. Whatever you need.”

Noya buried his head in his chest. “Thank you, Asahi. I’m sorry for making you worry.”

Asahi just smiled. “I would worry no matter what, Noya. You’re the most important person in my life. I can’t help but be worried about you.”

“God, you’re just too good for me. It really isn’t fair.”

Asahi hummed. “I’m only repaying the favor.”


End file.
